Cordelia Chase
Cordelia was one of Sunnydale High's popular cheerleaders, attending school alongside vampire slayer Buffy Summers. Through her interactions with Buffy and her friends, she came to accept the existence of supernatural forces and helped Buffy fight against them. Pre Universal Experiment History Cordelia was the only daughter of a wealthy family in the small town of Sunnydale, California. She was a very beautiful and popular girl, whose fashionable clique was nicknamed the "Cordettes" and included Cordelia's best friend, Harmony Kendall. She was a spoiled, stuck-up brat who enjoyed ridiculing those she saw as inferior and dismissed her classmates Xander Harris, Willow Rosenberg, and Jesse McNally as "losers." Cordelia was among the many students and teachers at Sunnydale High who ignored unpopular student Marcie Ross so completely that she literally faded out of sight. At one point, Cordelia had a crush on senior student Daryl Epps, an all-star champion football star, until his untimely death in a rock-climbing accident. In her sophomore year, Cordelia immediately befriended Buffy Summers, a new girl who transferred from Los Angeles. Cordelia, in a nutshell, was the embodiment of who Buffy was before becoming the Slayer, and became the chief foil at school for Buffy. Buffy could not stand Cordelia's snobby behavior towards her less popular classmates and instead became friends with Willow, Xander, Jesse, and the new librarian, Buffy's Watcher Rupert Giles. When Buffy mistakenly attacked Cordelia with a stake, Cordelia made it her mission to make Buffy as much of an outcast as possible, despite the fact that Buffy later saved her life on several occasions. When Cordeila ran for May Queen, her boyfriend Mitch Fargo was beaten up, Harmony was pushed down a flight of stairs, and Cordelia's favorite teacher was nearly suffocated. Realizing the attacks must have been about her, Cordelia swallowed her pride and contacted Buffy for help. She discovered that invisible student Marcie Ross was responsible for terrorizing her, and Buffy saved her life when Marcie tried to mutilate her as revenge for ignoring her. Despite her tendency to rationalize strange events, Cordelia was forced to finally accept the existence of dark forces in Sunnydale when she was attacked by vampires on the night of the Spring Fling. Learning that Sunnydale was on a Hellmouth and that Buffy was the Slayer, Cordelia became a reluctant ally to the "Scooby Gang." In her junior year, Cordelia continued her habit of falling into life-threatening situations. She was kidnapped by Chris Epps, who succeeded in resurrecting his brother Daryl and was building him a zombie mate using the dismembered bodies of teenage girls. it was soon after this event that she was brought into thr UE Universe Actions During the Warping week waking up on Earth Prime, Cordelia Chase discovered she was 'home alone' as her parents did not make the transition. Fearful of the possibility of being swallowed up and lost in the system due to her lack of parents, Cordelia joined Aura White, Jonothan Levinson, and Xander Harris in fleeing Sunnydale. they traveled america in disguise trying to avoid authorites, untill the 'sickness' caught them and Xander was forced to go to the authorities to get the others seen to. after their 'capture' a deal was stuck and the quartet became wards of rupert giles and were relocated to the UK Cordelia is very put out with the fact buffy has her own tv show on earth prime. Post Warping Week Powers and Abilities 'Powers' Kinetic Energy Absorption: Cordelia Chase is a mutant with the superhuman ability to absorb kinetic energy and to metabolize it to enhance her own physical strength, speed, and stamina. This makes her extremely difficult to defeat in battle, as every blow struck against her only makes her stronger. Chase absorbs the energy of any blow she is struck by, not just punches, but also projectiles like bullets, and to a less successful degree, electricity and physically based energy beams. Without absorbing energy, Cordelia is merely a strong ordinary human, though normally she works to keep her strength at a superhuman level. For example, she regularly spend time hitting punching bags and Muk Yan Jong in the gym and hitting the odd wall just to build up her power reserves. Kinetic Energy Discharge: Cordelia can take any Kinetic energy she has absorbed and discharge them as concussive blasts from her hands, eyes, or feet. She can also partially discharge the kinetic energy forming barriers that are still linked to her which then act as an extension of her. These barriers can absorb kinetic energy which strengthens them even further. Cordelia can then re-absorb this energy or fully discharge it as a more destructive blast Molecular Acceleration: Cordelia has the power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with explosive results. The larger an object is the more time it takes for her to charge it. Most charging takes place through direct skin contact. The power of her explosions is dependent on the mass of the object she is charging, for example, charging a playing card like gambit does explodes with the force of a grenade. like Gambit of the Xmen Cordelia can also use her powers to accelerate an object's kinetic energy instead of converting its potential energy, for example, she accelerated the kinetic energy of a football she kicked to the point that it leveled a house. 'Abilities' Abilities Gained through Kinetic energy absorption: *'Kinetic Metabolism': Cordelia can forgo sleep if she receives enough kinetic energy * Enhanced Durability: The more kinetic energy she absorbs the more durable her body becomes * Enhanced Speed: When she has absorbs kinetic energy her speed is increased * Enhanced Stamina: Cordelia’s stamina in increased beyond normal human levels when she absorbs kinetic energy. * Accelerated Healing: Kinetic Energy boosts her ability to heal with enough kinetic energy she can pull off near Wolverine levels of regeneration Category:Human